Where will you go
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: I realize you’re afraid but you can’t reject the whole world. Completed with eleven chapters
1. Default Chapter

Title: Where Will You Go

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Evanescence

The following contains angst and a very sad ending. This one-shot

is dedicated to judgement-of-anubis or better known as

Tsuzuki2001. Happy Bunny for President!!!

* * *

_Where will you go_

Ryou watched sadly as all of his supposed friends left for their

homes. They had all been over Yugi's house playing cards as usual

and as usual he had been watching Anzu non-stop. He had

developed an intense crush on her ever since he had met her. She

was the first to talk to him and the first to actually include him in

anything.

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

He noticed that no one paid real attention to her at least not in the

way that he did. He saw every fake smile and laugh, every silent

tear that escaped her eyes as she watched the gang have fun at her

expense. She was always ridiculed but later the guys would

apologize and she'd accept it. But they'd start up again the next

day. It made him furious to watch her suffer in silence. He knew

that she was always alone just like him. Her parents were always

off on business like his father. He wondered sometimes if that had

been what had drawn him to her in the first place.

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone_

When he saw that she had left he followed her silently, thankful

for the skills that he had learned from Bakura when they had

shared a body but now that the spirits had returned to ancient

Egypt he had to fend for himself. Yugi had become slightly like

Yami and he like Bakura. Puberty he guessed. But someone who

hadn't changed was Anzu. She was still as beautiful and

resourceful as she was before.

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth_

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

Ryou still couldn't believe the way that they all treated her. He

knew that Yugi did it out of spitefulness, seeing as Anzu had once

held a crush for his counterpart. Everyone knew of it but Yugi

didn't seem to care until after the final battle. But the rest of the

gang had no right to call her names and leave her out of things.

He knew that they included him because they were too scared not

to. He, being somewhat like Bakura, was very dangerous.

He came to a full stop when Anzu entered the park. He watched

as she sat on a bench and began to cry. He wanted so much just to

go over and comfort her but he knew that he couldn't. She didn't

want him, her feelings for Yami still lingered and he knew that no

matter what he did as of now it wouldn't help.

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming_

_Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth_

Maybe some day he'd be able to tell her how he felt but not now.

For now, he'd watched her from afar making sure that nothing

physically harmed her. He knew that her pain was emotional but

at least nothing permanent would affect her for now. He imagined

holding her in his arms and whispering comforting words to her as

she huddled her body to keep warm from the icy wind that had

begun to pick up. Tears kept spilling themselves until she would

wipe them away leaving room for newly shed ones. A while passed

before she collected herself and started her way home. He kept his

watch and made sure that she arrived safely home. He watched as

she turned on the light in her room and crawled into bed. He

silently bid her goodnight and made his way home wishing for the

day that she would love him as much as he loved her. When that

day came no one would ever make her cry again. If they even tried

they would suffer through far more than Bakura would've ever

made them.

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

* * *

Misery (Morgan): So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I

hope you enjoyed it. I might continue this later on or not it all

depends on you the reviewers. I hope you all remember to vote for

Happy Bunny for President in 2008!!!


	2. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Title: "Where will You go"

**By: Morgan Johnson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or green day**

**This is no longer a one-shot**

**Thanks to those who reviewed: **

Bourei No Hikari/ Sailor Tiamat/ Marin M/ Judgment-of-anubis

**Here comes Chapter Two "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"**

**Warning anyone who can't imagine our little Ryou being **

**mean and dangerous like Bakura shouldn't really read **

**this. I will not tell you again. **

* * *

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Ryou looked one last time at the disappearing house before

looking ahead at the lonely street. It wasn't safe to be out at that

hour but he could take care of himself. Anyone who doubted that

should've asked the gang members who appeared slashed from

head to toe in the park last month. They had thought because of

his stature that he wasn't a threat but they had learned their

lesson. He silently wondered why he became the way he was. The

sweet, caring and gentle Bakura seemed to have left with Bakura's

soul. He pondered maybe if Bakura had had something to do with

it.  
_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone _

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

He watched a few movements from an alleyway but it was

nothing more than a few homeless people trying to keep warm.

It was rather chilly out and he had to hug his jacket to his body

seemingly as it had just noticed the temperature. There was so

much pain in this city that nobody ever saw. The people here were

so wrapped up in their own greedy ways that they failed to notice

anyone else, like Anzu for instance. He wanted so much to be

able to rid her of her pain but he'd have to calculate everything

carefully. He didn't want her to think it was just some joke started

by everyone else. He'd court her and then confess his love and if

that didn't work he'd simply kidnap her. But that was just as a

last resort he mused to himself.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone _

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

He noticed lights turned on in his house and Malik

immediately came to mind. SinceMalik's family had moved back

to Egypt Malik needed a place to stay. Ryou understood not

wanting to go back there. That place only held bad memories a few

of his own, left behind by Bakura. He much preferred to live here

and be close to the one he loved. He made his way to the door and

got his keys. He opened the residence and saw Malik in the living

room watching what appeared to be a romance movie.

"Sappy Malik?" he asked his companion trying to stifle his

laughter.

"Hey, this happens to be a very good movie. So out protecting

your damsel?" replied Malik rolling his eyes.

"What else?" replied Ryou before heading upstairs and preparing

to sleep the night away.

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

His room wasn't something to brag about but was livable. He

had a bed, computer and desk, vanity and a closet full of clothes.

He didn't need to go spending all his money on useless things like

the rest of the gang. He was content with little. He quickly

changed his clothing and brushed his teeth in the bathroom. Before

going to bed he pulled out an old photograph of him and everyone

else. That was the only time he ever saw Anzu truly smile at him.

He had just squirted ketchup in Joey's face for stealing Anzu's

fries and Tristan came along to take the picture at that exact

moment. He had been so captivated by that smile and so had his

Yami. He knew that he loved her too but he was more interested in

power than in romance that was why he never got a real chance to

get closer to her. He was only around when his Yami needed

something from them and it never turned out good.

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

But Anzu had told him time and time again that she didn't

resent either of them for what happened. In fact she had always

wondered what made them tick. All that hate had to come from so

mewhere and when they all finally found out the reason she had

sympathized with them instead of going against them as the others

had. They claimed that it still wasn't enough to try and destroy the

world but he didn't care, he never listened to what they said. They

had never felt real pain like his Yami and he.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

Now Anzu was in pain and he would think up a way to rid her

of it. Starting tomorrow she would no longer suffer, that was

something left for others. He turned in for the night, sending out

peaceful dreams to Anzu, hoping she'd be his soon.

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

* * *

Morgan: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I wanted to

show how he really felt about the whole thing and thought this

song was perfect. Don't worry next chapter will include more

interaction and no song. I hope. Remember to Vote For Happy

Bunny for President in 2008!!!


	3. Short but Sweet

Title: Where Will You Go 

**By: Morgan (Misery) Johnson. People keep asking me who Morgan is! I'm Morgan, that's my name! Misery is my nick! Got tired of using it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the World, sad but true…**

**Thanks to:**

**DojomistressAmbyChan: Yeah he'll be like that for a while.**

**Bourei No Hikari: Yeah more votes. Soon Happy Bunny will rule the world! Muahaha! Um, yeah… **

**Sailor Tiamat: Yeah you reviewed, so happy. The gang really doesn't matter but if you want to know…you'll have to wait 'til later in the story. I'll include a bit of revenge for you, 'kay?**

Nightfall2525: Um, It's Ryou here, not Bakura but sort of the same persona. Does that make any sense?

**Marin M: So happy, thanks**

**Quick note: I forgot to mention that Malik****doesn't go to their school because he's 18. ****We'll be seeing much of later on since I co****uldn't actually write a story and not have him in it. But don't worry the pairing is the same. Oh and I reread the chapters before and noticed a couple a grammar errors. I am so sorry; I type kind of quick and don't usually revise it so yeah, sorry.**

* * *

**Now here is the story, a bit of recap first…**

**Ryou's thoughts on the past and the pain that he had gone through…**

* * *

**Anzu woke up with a pounding headache. She **

**stood up from her bed only to have a dizzy **

**spell. She waited a few minutes before trying **

**to stand again. She had not eaten for a while **

**and had the sudden urge to stay in bed for the **

**rest of the day. Sadly, she couldn't. Today she **

**had a literature exam and couldn't skip it, no **

**matter how much she hated it. She knew hat **

**she would probably fail the class if she didn't **

**ask for help but she didn't know whom she **

**could ask. The gang was out of the question; **

**she knew how much hey hated her even if they **

**pretended to like her. It hurt so much to not **

**have anyone care for her. Her parents, as **

**usual, were on a business trip somewhere in **

**Europe and wouldn't be back for months. She **

**had stopped dancing seeing as she couldn't **

**pay for the courses. Her parents had left her **

**only enough to survive while they were gone **

**and it wouldn't cover the quota. **

**Reluctantly she awoke completely and went **

**through her usual morning routine. Took a **

**shower, got dressed, mad breakfast and **

**prepared her books. What she wasn't **

**expecting was for the doorbell to chime. 'Who **

**could that be?' she wondered as she made her **

**way to the door. **

* * *

"**Who is it?" she asked shyly. She couldn't be **

**too careful. "It's Ryou": came a British **

**accented voice. 'Ryou' she thought. 'What is he **

**doing here?' Anzu opened the door and saw **

**that in fact Ryou was standing there looking **

**rather handsome. 'Wait handsome, since when **

**do I think Ryou is handsome?' "Hello Anzu, I **

**came by to see if you wanted to walk to school **

**with me" Anzu's heart stopped. 'He actually **

**wants to walk me to school, wait no, walk _with_ **

**me to school. But I thought he hated me like **

**everyone else. He never talks to me and barely **

**says hi.' **

* * *

**Anzu was brought out of her thoughts by **

**Ryou's hand waving in front of her. "Um, of **

**course" she answered trying to suppress a **

**blush that was determined to appear on her **

**face. Ryou smiled at her and waited patiently **

**for her to finish getting ready.**

* * *

**They made their way silently to school, passing **

**by houses that Anzu could've sworn she had **

**never seen. Maybe that was due to the fact **

**that she always kept her head down while **

**walking, hoping that someone would notice her **

**and try to talk to her, Sadly it never **

**happened. She hated feeling this way, she **

**hated not having anyone to love and love her **

**back. Maybe Ryou would still be her friend? But **

**it was probably best not to get her hopes up. **

**You suffered more when you did. "So Ryou, did **

**you study for the Literature exam?" said Anzu **

**trying to break the terrible silence between **

**them. "No actually," came his soft voice, "I **

**already took this class in England so I already **

**know what to expect on the exam" "Oh, I envy **

**you. I don't get half the things sensei explains," **

**she said trying to his her disappointment. She **

**hoped that at least one other person was as **

**lost as she was. "Well if you like I could tutor **

**you on the subject" he answered and Anzu **

**could've sworn that she heard some **

**anxiousness. Convinced that she was **

**delusional, she nodded and felt her cheeks **

**flush while doing so. Ryou saw her face become **

**red and felt happy in an instant. Maybe it **

**wouldn't be so hard, getting her to like him. **

**Not at all…**

* * *

**Morgan: So like it? Tell me but remember no **

**flames. It was short but I at least updated. I **

**have a ton of work to do for school but I **

**expect to update again in the week. Thanks to **

**all who reviewed and next chapter is when the **

**gang spots them and jealousy arises. Who will **

**be jealous? You'll have to review to find out. **

**Plus Lullaby is coming this week, it's a sure **

**thing, so watch out for chapter five of **

**Lullaby.**


	4. Jealousy and Feelings

Title: Where will you go

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Wasn't planning on updating read my profile and you'll know why but couldn't sit around doing nothing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I noticed some errors in my grammar. As always AU and OOC. Sorry and here we go:

* * *

**Chapter Four: Jealousy and Feelings**:

Ryou and Anzu kept walking until they reached Domino High. All the way there, Anzu kept thinking that he'd ditch her as soon as they got there. It was one thing for him to be her friend while nobody was around, but it was quiet another to do so while there were witnesses. But her doubts were quenched when she saw him take her hand and lead her to where everyone was. She tried to pull him back but his grip was too strong for her to break. 'Maybe he is different' she thought to herself.

'They better not try anything or it will be very bad for their health' thought Ryou while keeping up his perfected smile. Nobody could tell that it was fake. Ever since Bakura had shown up he had practiced it over and over again. It came in handy especially around the others. They never knew what to expect, especially Yugi. He had been the one to change for the worse. He had become greedy, arrogant and above all else the complete opposite of nice. Ryou understood change since he had also gone through it. No more believing that the world was good, no more hope for the future. Now only vengeance, hate and possession had remained. And he was sure to let everyone know that Anzu was his, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Hello everyone" came his British accent, only Honda seemed to notice that it more of an announcement to look up than an actual greeting. "Hi, Ryou…" trailed off Yugi as he looked at the scene before him. Ryou was currently holding unto Anzu's hand and that would not do at all. " Since when have you been dating the slut" he sneered something very unlike his former self. He caught Ryou's glare but held his ground. He wasn't going to show the boy that he was scared of him.

Anzu tugged on Ryou's sleeve to try and make him let go but he wouldn't. She already had tears stinging her eyes. She knew how they felt but they had never said so directly to her now it felt like she was being torn to shreds. Ryou only held unto her hand tighter and spun her around so that she was directly in front of him and was in his arms. He began to nuzzle her neck and she felt a blush stain her cheeks. Yugi looked on in disgust and what…jealousy. Ryou certainly did not like that look. Anzu was his and his alone as he was going to make sure that no one stole her from him.

"Jealous Yugi?" he chuckled trying to keep his cool. Something that he had lost a long time ago was his patience. "Oh and by the way, she's not a whore. If I ever hear you say that again, you'll live to regret it." With hat said Ryou pulled her closer to him and begun to direct her towards the inside of the school. Of course he caught the glares that the rest of the group sent him but he was more than happy to permanently remove them form their faces.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I wasn't going to update so this is very short but I can't do anything about it. Now you know who's jealous, you like? Please review I need your support, breakups are horrible and even worse when you're planning on getting back together someday. Did not check grammar so can't do anything about thta, I type too fast... 


	5. Mysterious Answer

Title: Where will you go

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, never have and

never will

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are and thanks for waiting. I will be updating once every two weeks. More angst is on its way. Short but had no more time, maybe tomorrow, but you never know…

* * *

Chapter 5: Mysterious Answer

* * *

Normal Point of View: 

Ryou and Anzu separated towards their respective lockers. As Anzu made her way back to her homeroom, she kept her head down not liking the stares that she was receiving.

Anzu entered her classroom with as much courage as she could muster. She could already hear students whispering in the hallways about her "boyfriend" and her.

'Could he possibly want that?' she asked herself. It was a possibility with how he had been acting but maybe it was just a throw-off for the others. 'Yeah that's it' she thought sadly.

She went to her usual seat only to see Ryou sitting in the one next to hers. 'Strange, I thought he sat in the back' She blushed horribly when he sent her a sexy smile.

She sat down and told him what had been plaguing her mind since that morning: "You really have changed Ryou". "You have no idea"

* * *

Ryou's Point of View: 

'I have to do something about Yugi; he is not stealing her from me. I'll get rid of him like my other self couldn't with his other self' he thought angrily as he got his needed books out of his locker which was conveniently located next to Yugi's. NOT.

He kept his glare as deadly as possible wanting more than anything to rip Yugi's self-confident smirk off his puny face (A/N: These feelings have been by NO way influenced by my hate of him and his Yami… yeah right).

He turned away and rushed towards the classroom wanting to get there before Yugi, knowing full well that Yugi usually sat next to Anzu and while his seat was in the far back he wouldn't be able to stop the Yugi from getting close to her.

'What am I worried about? She doesn't like him and wouldn't forgive him, would she?' he thought desperately as he took Yugi's seat and glared at said boy as he entered the classroom.

'Mine' he mouthed to Yugi and smirked as the boy took the others usual seat in the back. Proud of himself, he sat and waited for Anzu to come in.

He gazed at her in his as of now 'sexy' look and turned to face her seat. She sat down and he listened to her, as it seemed as though she was about to speak: "You really have changed Ryou". He answered mysteriously: "You have no idea"

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. 

Thanks to:

Tina: Thanks

The thief of the east black wolf: Okay, I can see that you hate him too…giggles… Thanks

Fayt: Thanks

Angel-1844: Thanks so much. No one has said that to me in a long time.

Sailor Tiamat: I love your reviews sooooo much…huggles…

Marin M: Thanks


	6. An AllOut War

Hello everyone who thought I was dead. I have been basically for the past months, since March I think but anyway I am back and ready to start writing again. Check out my profile if ya wanna know why.

Okay the usual, don't own, don't flame, got it? good.

Title: Where will you go

by: Misery Johnson

Chapter six: An all-out war

'Who the hell does he think he is trying to pull that so-not convincing part with her. It's obvious he's just trying to spite me. He never was one of us...only pitied him' thought Yugi angrily as he made his towards first period.

'I have the perfect way of getting to him, I do sit right next to her...' Yugi's thoughts were derailed as he saw Ryou sitting in HIS seat next to HIS Anzu.

He saw Ryou mouth 'Mine' and felt his blood boil. Left with no choice but to take Ryou's usual seat he made his way towards the back and swallowed his anger. All he had to do was bid his time and he would come out on top as he always had.

* * *

The class settled down as the teacher entered. "Good morning class" "Good morning Ms. Alpine" (A/N: Um, since I am very lazy, I will be using the schedule I had and my professors, okay?) "I see that everyone is here...Mr. Bakura do tell me why you and Mr.Mouto have switched seats" 

Yugi looked ready to answer but Ryou cut him off:" Well, I have been having a bit of trouble seeing the board so Yugi offered to trade seats with me so as to not damage my grade average"

"That was very nice of you Mr. Mouto, let's begin class..." Yugi was beyond angry, how could Ryou lie like that and the teacher buy it? It wasn't fair but he might be able to use this to his advantage.

During the entire class, Yugi kept looking at the exchange between Anzu and Ryou. He couldn't stand to see them so happy and together. If aAnzu was to be with anyone it would be with him. She had been in love with his other self so she was rightfully his not Ryou's, not Ryou's at all.

The period ended and the class dispersed into the hallway, making it perfect for him to talk to Anzu. "Anzu, wait up" he said in a voice he hadn't used in a very long time. Anzu stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his former childful voice. "Yes, Yugi?"

"Well I was wondering if you could possibly lend me your notes from the class, since I really couldn't see all of the board" this last part he said while sending an intense glare towards Ryou.

"Of course" she said akwardly. "How about at lunch?" "Um, sure Yugi. See you at lunch" Anzu left thinking very strange reasons for why both boys were suddenly interested in her, none of them were any good.

Yugi could tell by the look on Ryou's face how things were. He sent Ryou one last smug look before heading towards his next class. "She's mine" was the last thing he said as he left the classroom.

'Not if I have anything to do with it' growled Ryou as he collected his things and made his way to second period, at least he had it with Anzu.

Misery: So like it? Tell me, I am dying to know if it was good, remember it is AU and is basically going to be as I make it, fanfiction for a reason people (shakes head sadly).


	7. Understanding

Title: Where Will You Go

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yugioh nor do I own Evanescence

A/N: I'm back to updating and want to thank everyone who reviewed. I also have noticed that the angst has somehow disappeared and it will come back at full force now…

* * *

Chapter seven: Understanding

_"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."_

Anzu spent the day hiding from everyone. Ryou would not leave her side and Yugi was becoming annoying. She couldn't take it anymore and as the day let out, she ran home as fast as she could, knocking down a few people on her way but not caring at all. Her home seemed so far away and as it began to rain she headed towards the park deciding to wait for the rain to let up. The happiness she felt earlier that morning was becoming just a simple memory as the words she overheard earlier came back to her.

* * *

**_(Earlier during the day in the girls bathroom)_**

Anzu had just entered a stall in the girls bathroom when she heard someone else enter. By the sound of it there were two girls there. She had decided to ignore them until her name came up. "You know what they're up to right?" came the voice from one of the girls. "No, what?" answered the other one. "Isn't it obvious? They made some sort of bet or something. Why would two of the hottest guys in the school all of a sudden like her just like that?" "You're right, that has to be it. I mean Mazaki isn't exactly a beauty queen." 

(Can't wash it all away)  
(Can't Wish it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
(Can't cry it all away)

* * *

Anzu had spent the next period hiding in there crying until she could cry no more. It made sense, perfect sense. Ryou and Yugi had decided just like to like her? That was not believable. They were just toying with her and she had almost fallen for it. They were all the same, each and every one of them. They were liars and jerks and didn't deserve to be near her. No, it was she who didn't deserve them. They were right to hate her, even she hated herself.

The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are

* * *

Malik had been making his way home before the rain had begun to fall. Now his groceries lay on the ground. A brunette wearing a Domino High uniform had bumped into him and he had barely had time to register what had happened before she was gone. He had recognized her as Anzu, how could he have not. After everything that his other half had done, it would be hard to forget. He cursed the fact that he had forgotten his cell phone at his place, well Ryou's place to be exact. He only contributed with a few of the utilities since his job didn't pay that well. But Ryou didn't seem to mind so he was fine with it.

_Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time_

He would now have to go after her and make sure that she was okay if not Ryou would have his head, literally. He found her finally in the park. He should've known she would be here. Ryou had told him numerous times about her visits to the park and how she cried there. But because of the rain it was hard to tell if she was crying or not. He approached her slowly as to not scare her. But as soon as she saw him, she dashed towards the back entrance to the park. He cursed his luck as he knew this are all too well.

"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."

A local Domino gang hung out there and even though it was daytime, he knew that that would not stop them from having their fun. He ran after her and was angered at the sight. Five guys were surrounding her and one had a knife. He cursed that he did not have his dagger with him and went forward. The guys saw him and the one with the knife held her to him, the knife at her throat. The others advanced on him only to be pummeled, though knifeless he was still a tough one to beat down. The one with the knife held her closer, earning a whimper from her as the knife grazed her neck.

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

"You're not alone, honey."  
"Never... Never."

_  
_Malik approached them and was surprised to see the guy push her down and take off. Anzu fell into Malik's arms unconscious. He carried her home earning him weird looks from the on goers. When he reached his place he braced himself for Ryou's reaction. He knew that it would not be pleasant.

_  
Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No _

"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but no flames. I hope you all liked it 'because I did. The lack of angst was getting to me and I had to take it back to its roots. Review…


	8. Rage Is Just A Four Letter Word

Title: Where Will You Go

BY: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Three Days Grace

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing so far and I hope that this story will be even sadder for now at least…In this chapter Ryou will seem a little like the character of Bakura and just incase anyone asks the pairing is still the same…Oh and the campaign for happy Bunny For President is still on, look at my profile and you'll see that we'll be going until 2008 with this, I just can't mention it in every chapter, okay?

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Rage is Just a Four Letter Word**

_At night I hear it creeping  
At night I feel it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore_

Ryou had made his way home a bit disappointed. He had hoped to be able to invite Anzu over for dinner, something that he had asked Malik to devise since he happened to be a wonderful cook, but Anzu had simply vanished from school. He had waited for her and then looked over the school grounds but no luck.

It was now passed four and the house was empty. He called out to Malik but no answer. He decided to prepare some ramen noodles while he waited for Malik to show up. A sudden knock at the door made him forget his meal and he walked over to it, faster as he heard Malik cussing as he tried to open the door. He of course expected to see Malik there but what he did not expect to see was Malik carrying an unconscious Anzu in his arms instead of dinner. Before he got a chance to ask, Malik said: "Let me lay her down and then you can kill me" That did not sit well with Ryou.

I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you

_So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be  
Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely

* * *

_

Malik laid Anzu on the couch and placed a warm blanket over her. He would have changed her wet clothing but Ryou looked ready to commit murder and he certainly did not want to get that rage placed upon him. "Listen and do not interrupt. This is what happened…" After Malik replayed the events for Ryou, it was obvious to him that there would be some blood shed and very soon. "She's fine and that is all that should matter right now Ryou" But by then Ryou wasn't listening, he was half way out the door and all Malik could do was watch over Anzu.

As all Anzu was doing was sleeping, Malik decided to make some dinner for when she awoke. It would better that way so she could have a warm meal and maybe a change of clothes. He set the stove and made his way towards his room. He began to pick out some clean clothes that might fit her and placed them on the bed. He began to draw a warm bath for the chance that she might wish to bathe. All the while he kept thinking of what was to happen to those guys from the park, he knew that they would have hell to pay for hurting Anzu, especially since Ryou was most likely on his way there right now.

I know there's something out there  
I think I hear it move  
I've never felt like this before  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you

* * *

The park was now drenched because of the rain. Not a person was in sight and that did not sit well with Ryou. He hoped to find the bastard who touched _his_ Anzu and make them pay, truly pay. He began to leave the park when he saw four figures approaching the place in the park where Malik had told him the attack had occurred. He smirked to himself as he noticed how they fir the description given to him and sauntered forward. He was quiet and swift the first did not even sense him. He paid dearly for that. The others noticed their friend lying motionless on the ground and went into the attack only to be pummeled effortlessly. Ryou cackled maniacally as crimson streams began to flow across the ground. He relished in the torture he brought towards the last member of the gang, the one that had touched Anzu, who had dared to defile her by scraping her with his knife. "This is so you will never again try to touch what does not belong to you" he said as he brought down his dagger in a clean slice and ended the guy's life. 

So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be  
Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely

* * *

Anzu awoke to notice that she was not in her own home. She whimpered as memories from earlier returned to her. 'The guy's from the park. Malik' she looked around and heard humming coming from the kitchen. She followed the tune and saw Malik in a pink apron. "Looks good on you" she said as she leaned against the doorway frame and crossed her arms to add effect. All Malik could do was try to look menacing in a pink apron while holding a plastic spatula. "Thanks for the compliment" he grumbled and went back to cooking. "Ryou should be home soon" he said to make conversation but immediately regretted it as he heard silence. He turned around to see her on the verge of tears and rushed towards her. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked her as she shook her head. "I ran a bath for you upstairs and laid out some clean clothes on the bed. It is the second door on your right next to the stairs" He motioned towards the second floor and she nodded, walking towards them. He waited until he heard the upstairs close to go back to his meal. He just hoped that Ryou would be home soon.

Its all because of you  
I wish you never told me  
I wake up screaming now  
So real these voices in my head  
So real these voices in my head  
I wake up screaming now  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew

* * *

Ryou approached his house and saw the upstairs lights on and hoped that that meant that Anzu was awake. He needed to talk to her and find out what was going on with her and why she had avoided him earlier. He opened the front door and was immediately greeted by Malik. "Nice look" he said cockily as Malik threw off the pink apron and put on a very stern look. "She's upstairs cleaning up and dinner is almost ready. And if you dare tell me that I look like a house wife I will stab this spatula up where the sun doesn't shine." (A/N: he really says something else but have to keep it clean here. Use your imagination) "Alright, I won't say it but you know it's true" At that Ryou earned himself a very nasty look from Malik but he put all aside when he heard the upstairs door squeak and heard footsteps towards the stairs.

Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely

Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. Hope you liked it and the last update was only a week ago so I'm not going so badly. One update per week or maybe two isn't as bad as me not updating for months, so anyway leave a review…later


	9. Love Is Overrated

Title: Where will you go

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: I'm kind of sad that only two reviewed the last chapter but here we go with the next one. I also noticed that this story besides getting a bit side-tracked on angst was also on its way to promise a happy ending. I have not stated whether or not it will have a happy ending it all depends on my mood at the time and right now I'm not so happy. But I am sort of in the mood to update because I know that once I stop, it'll never get done so here we go: This begins in Anzu's pov, alright?

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Love is Overrated**

_Worn out and faded  
The weakness starts to show  
They've created the generation  
That we know  
Washed up and hated  
The system moves to slow  
They give us answers  
To questions they don't even know_

Anzu made her way upstairs with a solemn face. She did not want to be here any longer than she had but felt safe here for reasons unknown. 'Might be because Ryou lives here' she thought as once again tears began to fall from her eyes. She had really fallen for him but all along he had been just messing with her. She pushed those thoughts aside as she approached Malik's room. She opened the door to find a very messy place. Clothes lay scattered on the floor, pizza boxes were all around his dresser and she even thought she saw a mouse scamper away under the bed. She shuddered wondering if the clothes on the bed were really clean.

Carefully, oh so carefully, Anzu smelled them and determined them to be clean. She noticed a door that connected to the room and assumed it to the bathroom. Indeed it was after she pushed it aside and then it was that she noticed he had drawn a bath. She made a mental note to thank him later and proceeded to take her bath.

* * *

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

Anzu tried her hardest to concentrate on the task at hand instead of on Ryou but her brain just did not seem to want to cooperate. She kept remembering time after time what it felt like the moment she heard the girls speaking. Anger began to pour out as she punched the mirror in front of her underneath the showerhead. She winced as the glass shattered and some pieces grazed her skin. Crimson streams began to pour unto the shower's floor as she took not of the wound that how now formed in her left hand. She looked at it curiously and let the water falling from above wash it clean.

She would have to pay Malik for the mirror, but she would worry about that later. Her hand had stopped bleeding and she hoped she would be able to med it without anyone noticing. She quickly got out and dressed, hopefully she could sneak out before Ryou got home or Malik noticed her absence. She closed to door quietly behind her and started her descent down the stairs. There standing looking at her was Ryou. He looked as though he had been in a fight of some sorts but she put on a mask of indifference. If he could be that good of a liar then so could she.

Used up and jaded  
You're thinking way to slow  
So we're creating  
Answers on our own  
We can't relate  
To what you think you know  
And you create  
The problems that will never  
Go away

* * *

Ryou waited nervously for her to come down, but by the look on her face she wasn't as happy to see him as he was to see her. 'Is she mad at me for not being there to protect her?' he thought desperately. He did not want Anzu to be mad at him. He loved her more than anything and would do anything for her. He had just committed murder for her and she didn't care. Anger began to surge through him and it was difficult for him to contain it.

He made an attempt to approach her but when she walked back he stopped. "Anzu, how are you feeling?" he asked in his usual worried voice but Malik, who had just walked into the living room, could tell that something was off. When she didn't answer Malik asked. "I'm feeling much better Malik thank you so much for your hospitality. I'll be leaving now." Said Anzu but when she made an attempt to go passed Ryou he grabbed her forcefully. "You and I are going to talk Anzu" he said to her. Anzu winced at the pressure he used; astonished that he was that strong. She had always pictured Ryou as the quiet and tranquil one the total opposite of his former Yami.

Anzu looked at him, paying careful watch to his eyes. Bakura had always had crimson eyes but they were the same brown they were when Ryou was in control. "Ryou I think she should eat first" said Malik who already had his dagger at his side. There was no telling how Ryou could get especially after what he had done that night. Malik knew for a fact that Ryou had murdered before and he tended to lose control over his senses right after. 

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

* * *

Ryou simply looked at Malik, not letting go of Anzu. He then nodded and let go of Anzu, who cradled her arm looking scared of Ryou. They made their way towards the kitchen where a small table for four was held in a corner. Three plates of warm pasta were laid out along side three glasses of juice. Anzu took the chair closest to the door frame and sat down quietly.

She said thank you and began to eat avoiding the stares she was getting from both Ryou and Malik. Malik was of course wondering whether or not she was enjoying her meal while Ryou wanted to figure out what was going on with her. 'The attack couldn't have messed her up this much' he thought as he began to eat his own plate of pasta.

After they had all finished Malik cleaned the table after declining Anzu's insistence of doing so herself. Ryou then proceeded to drag Anzu out unto the porch to have their "talk". The rain from earlier began once again to pour leaving Anzu with no choice but to stay beside Ryou and hear him out. "Anzu I honestly want to know what it is that is going on with you" "You should know. " At Ryou's dumbfounded look she added: "I already know about the best you and Yugi made so drop it because I'm not buying it. You guys finally got tired of treating me like trash indirectly so you came up with a new way to hurt me right?" she screamed the last part ignoring Ryou's try to interrupt her.

_You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated _

(Go away, go away, go away, go away)

"I hate you, all of you and don't want to ever see or hear from any of you again. And you should be happy, after all, you're little plan worked. I fell for you and now I've fallen even harder but this time against the ground. I can't believe I ever thought I could love you and be with you. You're just like them and believe me when I say that I will never speak to you again" With that last statement Anzu took off under the rain. Ryou tried to run after her but got lost while trying to find her after taking a shortcut and missing her completely. He would have to wait until the rain let up to figure out just what bet Anzu thought he had made with Yugi and try to make her see that he loved her and she belonged to him.

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. So I updated this yesterday and then today again so I hope to get a few more reviews for this chapter than I did for the last one. I know that Ryou is darker in this story and from now on expect him to be so even more. If you have any problems seeing him in this light then as I stated in the second chapter of this story do not read it.

If you're going to tell me he could never be that way then you should really read the author notes at the beginning of every chapter since the first one. I know that I made their relationship a bit complicated but its all part of the master plan…I think…later


	10. Rain On My Parade

Title: Where will you go

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Breaking Benjamin

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry if the last chapter was sort of rushed (noted by a reviewer) but I'm pressed for time as I've clearly indicated before and it's hard to make them longer and more detailed with a minimal amount of time. Forgive grammar errors as the time I have doesn't exactly allow me to check it. I am updating by using my college computer and I only have an hour and a half in between classes to do so, so please forgive me for that. Also when I stated that she belonged (to) him, I meant just that. Ryou is becoming more possessive of her and well you'll see…

* * *

**Chapter Ten: "Rain on My Parade"**

_Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here, _

Anzu made her way home drenched from the rain. She kept pushing away thoughts of Ryou and his pretense of not knowing what was wrong with her. 'How stupid does he think I am? For how long was he planning on messing with me?' she thought as she passed the game shop and saw the gang inside. She hurried away not wanting to see Yugi at all. He was the worst of all. He had treated her like dirt after the whole ceremonial battle. He hadn't been able to cope with her past feelings for Yami at all. It wasn't her fault that she had fallen for Yami instead of him, but he shouldn't have been so upset since Yami had never shown any interest in her.

She had once thought that maybe there could be something between them but after their first failed date orchestrated by Yugi himself, she saw how they could never work. They were too different. Yami had always been full of pride and had been strong. She could never measure up to that. She was weak and shy and would never be able to stand up to anyone on her own. The gang had always been there for that. Tristan and Joey always kept away the creeps that approached her and Yugi was always there to comfort her. When the spirits returned to ancient Egypt she lost more than a former crush, she lost everything. The gang, it seems, only put up with her because of Yami, without him here they were free to torment her to their hearts delight.

Anzu hated the fact that she had always put up with their teasing and torture. She had not once dared to defy them or go against what they wanted. She had insulted Kaiba more than once though she had never wanted to, covered for Joey's and Tristan's pranks and taken detention for it. Her parents had abandoned her and she had not said a word against it. Her dreams of dancing were well in the past without a single protest and now she was all alone with no one to blame but herself.

* * *

I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,

The rain didn't seem to be letting up as Anzu let herself into her home. The house of course was empty; the only thing to greet her was the hallway light. She turned it off and made her way to her room at the last corner of the hallway. She turned on the light only to begin crying again as she looked at the pictures taken before the ceremonial battle. 'Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Duke, Yugi and Ryou' they were all there smiling as though they were all the best friends in the world. 'Friends' she thought bitterly. She didn't need friends. For some reason that reminded her of Bakura, Ryou's Yami. He had been so cruel and cold, how she wished she could be like he was. That also brought tears to her eyes. She had never hated him like the others did. She had understood his pain and why he wanted to make Yami suffer. Though she did not agree with what means he used she could relate to wanting to get revenge on the person who destroyed your life.

She had never wished for him to suffer as Malik also did. She had been terribly upset about him taking over her body during battle city but she didn't hold it against him. She knew that he, like Bakura, had been hurt by the past and was only trying to seek revenge. She now owed Malik her life and also the shower mirror. She would call him up tomorrow and find a way to repay him, as long as she would be nowhere near Ryou. The last thing that she wanted was to be near him and have to hear his lies. 'If only it wasn't so' she thought miserably as she got under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Ryou decided to head back home and prayed that Anzu was alright. He would walk over in the morning and speak to her and clear up the entire situation. He opened the front door only to see a very pissed off Malik blocking his way. 'Well where is she?" he all but screamed at Ryou. "I don't know" "What do you mean you don't know?" screamed Malik as he grabbed Ryou by his shirt and held him up. "I said I don't know" replied Ryou shoving Malik away from him. "I lost her when I took a short cut" "Well, what you are planning on doing?" "Nothing for now. I'll go over in the morning and talk to her. Maybe she'll want to speak to me then after she gets some rest" With that Ryou made his way towards his room and went to sleep. Malik remained downstairs thinking over the night's happenings and wondered whether or not Ryou and Anzu would work things through.

Morning came and Ryou woke up earlier than usual. It was already five and he was getting dressed to go over and see Anzu. Malik, he noted, was asleep on the couch. He left him a note to make sure that the psycho didn't go after him and proceeded out the front door. A chilled breeze hit him face first and he regretted waking up so early but there was not turning back now. He had to talk to Anzu and clear things up. He had been so close to keeping her and now he swore not to lose her to anyone.

* * *

Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around

Anzu snuggled deep into the covers as her alarm sounded throughout the house. She cursed loudly as it kept shrieking and threw it against the floor. She buried her head under a pillow and proceeded to keep sleeping. Ten minutes later a ringing could be heard. She knew it to be the doorbell and tried to ignore it as much as possible. It stopped after a while and she hoped that whoever had been there had already left.

_  
Safe to say from here,  
Your getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be  
_

Ryou made his way to Anzu's house and proceeded to ring her doorbell. After five minutes with no answer he gave up on that idea and decided to try a different approach, one that only the best thieves or their lights could accomplish. He made his way to the back of her house and tried to jimmy the lock. When that failed, he pulled out metal steering pliers and gave it a go on the door's lock. It opened in less than ten seconds and he let himself in the house. He could tell that she was not up as the entire home was freezing cold and there was no sign of daily morning activities such as breakfast or coffee.

* * *

_  
Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun. _

He listened to any sound he would hear and made his way through the house very slowly as he still did not know what room was hers. He had finally searched each room until he landed upon the last one with a light blue door sign. 'This must be hers' he thought stating the obvious and cursing himself for it at the same time. He opened it very slowly, as to not awake her or startle her if she were awake, and saw a bundle under a huge light blue comforter. 'The possibilities' he thought but scolded himself for it. She would be furious if he tried anything, especially now after what had happened last night.

* * *

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun. _

He made his way towards the bed and gazed upon her while she slept. He smiled to himself as he caressed her face softly remembering how happy he had once seen her. Ryou went to leave deciding it best to let her come to him at her own time. Not wanting to pressure her into telling him what had happened, she would do that when she felt it was right. After all, she couldn't hate him as he had done nothing to harm her. He would kill himself before doing so. She was his reason for living, his only notion for not destroying the world as his former Yami had wanted to.

* * *

_  
To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all, _

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

_  
_Ryou stood up but before he could move another step Anzu spoke: "Ryou, why would you do that? What did I do wrong?" He had turned with the full intention to tell her she had done nothing like him but what had he saw made his heart break. Anzu was speaking in her sleep and crying. He couldn't bear to see her like that. Ryou made his way to her bed and lay upon it. He brought her into his arms and proceeded to hug her until he calmed down. What he hadn't intended was to fall asleep there right when Anzu was waking up.

_  
Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun

* * *

_

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. Okay, I updated yesterday so don't expect any updates until Monday because I have a test on Monday and one on Tuesday so I can't really update during the weekend. I've benejuggling this story and "Soul-Mates" updating one aat a time so I expect to update Soul-Mates next. Leave a review…also this has been the longest chapter of the story so far so I hope you appreciate the migraines I go through to update…later


	11. One Last Goodbye

Title: Where Will You Go

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: I would like to remind you, the reviewers, that you can find the responses to your reviews at my livejournal account (in my profile).

**Alright people since hardly anyone is reviewing and I noticed how this story is going on longer than I thought it would I have a sad announcement to make. This is the last chapter. Yes you heard me right, the very last chapter. It contains a very sad ending and character deaths, which well you'll have to read to find out. But the good thing is that there could be a sequel with a happy ending but that all depends on you the reviewer. This however is a done deal. This chapter will be very sad and I cannot be held responsible for it as I have warned you. If you do not want to see such things leave now…

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: One Last Goodbye

_One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world  
Time goes by, secrets rise  
One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone  
She'd take it back, if she only could_

Anzu twisted and turned as she felt warmth in her bed. She thought it might be her teddy bear but then she remembered that she did not have one and jumped up startled to find Ryou in her room. After the realization sunk in, anger surged through her at the sight of him lying so peacefully on her bed. 'I hate him' she thought bitterly but tears still made their way down her face. 'What was he thinking coming here and staying like this?' 'I bet it's just another one of his tricks, well I won't along anymore for him and the rest of the gang to torment'

All the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be

* * *

Anzu opened her nightstand and grabbed something that she had sworn never to use, her father's dagger. He had left it to her for protection but she wouldn't need protecting anymore, not after what she was about to do. No longer would she suffer, or be alone. No one cared anyway; it wouldn't make much difference if she wasn't around. They would just have to find someone else to torment. She was after all replaceable.

She looked at Ryou one last time and wished that things would've been different. That maybe she wouldn't have fallen for him or maybe he truly would've loved her. That he had actually loved her and wanted to be with her. But it made no sense to dwell on such things after all they were simple wishes and everyone knows how wished never come true. She shook her heads of such thoughts as she walked over to him and placed one last kiss on his lips.

How she would've hoped to truly do that. They might've gone on a date or hung out for hours as more than friends. 'Friends' she ever had friends. They were scum, all of them. Maybe they would show up for her funeral and lament her taking such an action, she doubted it. They would simply pretend for all to see how sad they were and people would give them their laments and they would force a few tears and go out and celebrate afterwards. They had always loved to have fun without her and this time they would have a legitimate reason to do so.

* * *

Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me.

Anzu made her way towards the bathroom door and closed it just as Ryou awoke from his short slumber to notice her no longer in the bed. He looked around frantically but saw her nowhere in the room. He traveled downstairs and looked everywhere he thought of. It wasn't until he heard the clunk of something falling upon the ground that he realized he hadn't looked in her bathroom. He rushed up the stairs but he was too late. Anzu lay upon the cold floor, blood seeping out her deep wounds. He picked her head up as tears fell from his eyes.

Anzu was motionless. Ryou rushed to place her on the bed and called the paramedics. After confirming with them he called Malik. But as they all arrived his worst suspicions came true, Anzu was dead. He threw himself violently against the door as rage flooded through his veins. He felt broken and twisted thoughts of vengeance came to mind. The people that took her away from him would pay; he would make sure of that.

* * *

Best friend, worst thing, she's been, cheating  
Friend deceives, she leaves  
Last date. she cries, whispers, goodbye  
She walks once more, out that door

Anzu's once happy smile appeared in his mind as he made his way over to the Kame Game Shop. He remembered her dancing and seeing her at the park. He couldn't get her out of his head. 'Kill them' he heard over and over again in his head. 'They did this, make them pay' and that he would. Ryou let himself into the shop and the screams could be heard for miles.

* * *

That week Domino held several funerals, Yugi Mouto's was the largest one, as the game king's funeral was attended by all his fans and what was left of his family. Joey and Serenity Wheeler's funeral was small but tranquil. Duke Devlin's was almost as large as Yugi's but only family was allowed to go. Tristan Taylor's was similar to that of the Wheeler's.

Anzu Mazaki's and Ryou Bakura's were attended only by one person, Malik Ishtar, friends of both parties. He paid for the arrangements with Ryou's college fund as he knew that it would no longer be used. Anzu's parents never made it to the funeral as they were ashamed of their daughter's actions. Malik despised all that played the saintly role and claimed to be victims of a "mad-man's actions" as was claimed in the Domino Times (A/N: Um, made up). Ryou was portrayed as Anzu's lovesick lover who went on a killing spree after her apparent suicide. After threatening to sue them, they backed off.

All the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be

* * *

Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me.

Malik had made arrangements to leave for Egypt in a few weeks but until then he made his way to their graves everyday to pay his respects and to deliver something's that he thought might help them both. He had argued with Ishizu over it but she had finally relented in him using them. He placed upon Ryou's grave an Egyptian ring said to bring life after death to its possessor and on Anzu's he placed the matching bracelet said to unite with the ring if they were ever close by. Happiness would be granted to them if the ancient scripture was right, for cursed they would be if they did not find each other in time.

_  
Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
Stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
what can I do? _

Alone with you, alone with me, what can I do  
I can not see, alone with, alone with...

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember **no flames**. Well I did not want to do this but I had no choice. Updating is hard with classes and people weren't reviewing so my hand was forced. The sequel is all up to you, vote whether or not you want it. Here is a preview of what it would start out like: Remember that as a suicide she would end up in hell (well by catholic instruction anyway. The basis would be them both slaves in hell with a few twists.

_'A world full of fire was what she saw. Gates surrounded the place where she was. She could see the faces of those that she had once loved and trusted swarming around her trying to utter words at her but failing miserably. She could see the face of the one she had loved while alive and tears fell down her eyes only to evaporate at the intensity of the heat. She tried to touch them, she needed to feel safe but the only thing that happened was that she was shredded at the intensity of their matter. She looked gloomily at what she was suffering on account of her own hand' _


End file.
